


Goodnight

by GoddessofNight



Series: GoddessofNight Stony Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stony Bingo, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofNight/pseuds/GoddessofNight
Summary: Tony needs to pay attention to what he says
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: GoddessofNight Stony Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184984
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying the Stony Bingo and finally finishing a story. I also posted on my Fanfiction account
> 
> My Stony Bingo Prompt: Did I Say that Out Loud?

Tony knew that he had a problem, he could get caught up in his projects and forget to do necessary things; like sleep, showers or eating.

He knew but he didn't care, after all how else was the world going to move forward to new advancements and make unexplored discoveries? Also it didn't hurt that when he was creating things he forgot about the wormhole.

He had been up all night, because before he went to bed last night he had gotten a new idea for the Iron Man armor.

Instead he went to the workshop. Where he had made a new Stark Phone for SI, new arrows for Clint, updated Widow Bites for Natasha, data updates for Dummy, U, Butterfingers and J.A.R.V.I.S. Right now he was making another suit for Steve (because the man went through them like tissues).

He was flagging in energy and staring blankly at the computer screen watching the tiny suit rotate as he wondered what he was missing.

"Sir Captain Rodgers is requesting entry, shall I let him in? "

"Mmhmm, that's good J." Tony answered as he still looked at the screen. So focused on the designs he missed the sound of the workshop doors opening.

At least he did until there was a hand on his shoulder and a super soldier leaning over to look at the monitor asking. "What are you working on?"

Tony jumped causing Steve's hand to fall to his elbow before it left him completely. "How did you get in?" Tony demanded "J how did he get in?"

J.A.R.V.I.S' tone was smug as he replied "You said that it was good when I asked if I should let him in, Sir."

"Do you need another update-I did? When did I-" Tony paused trying to remember when he said that.

"Tony are you okay? You seem-" Steve hesitated as he tried to find a word that would encompass the fact that Tony had bags under his eyes, stained shirt and messy hair.

Tony shook his head "So why are you here Capsicle?"

Steve sighed silently bemoaning the nickname "I brought you breakfast since you missed it. Thor asked what fate had befallen you because you weren't there."

"Thor's back? That's great, it will be good to see Point Break again. So what did you bring me for breakfast?"

"An omelette and coffee."

"Coffee?" Tony's eyes dropped to the tray in Steve's hands, his eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in the sweet nectar. He reached forwards to grab the enticing mug. _I love you Steve, you always do the nicest things _he thought as he took the cup and brought it to his nose inhaling and letting out a moan.__

____

____

A crash brought him out of it as he looked up to see an extremely shocked Steve and the tray holding the omelette on the ground. "Steve what-"

"Did you mean it?" Steve asked in a rush cheeks flushed, his eyes bright.

Tony frowned "Mean what? What are you talking about?"

Steve's face fell "You just said that you loved me. Did you not mean it?"

Tony froze suddenly wide awake. "Wait what? I said-I said that out loud?" he asked feeling faint.

After so much work to keep quiet about his feelings for Steve he had just blurted them out? No! this ruined everything, now Steve would feel uncomfortable around him and maybe even move out. Then Clint and Natasha would follow because they liked Steve better and he would be alone except for Bruce or when Thor stopped by to visit earth. Dimly he heard Steve asking something.

"-loud. Does that mean you thought it?" Steve's face look hopeful Tony noticed as he stared at him. _Does Steve like me? _he pondered. He sucked in a breath realizing this moment could make or break everything.__

____

____

"Yes. Yes I thought it but I didn't think that I said it out loud." Tony paid close attention to the way Steve's eyes widened and the smile that started to spread across Steve's face.

Steve suddenly pulled him into his arms and Tony fumbled trying to keep hold of the mug in his hands as Steve's arms embraced him.

"I love you, Tony." Steve whispered into his ear.

"I think I'm dreaming. You just said you love me." Tony said wistfully.

Steve chuckled "I do and I think you need sleep then we can talk more later."

He reached out to take the mug from Tony who made a pained sound. "but coffee." he whined making grabby hands at the cup.

Steve snorted "Your so adorable. Sleep first."

"Only if you join me." Tony demanded because if he had to lose coffee he wanted Steve.

Steve hesitated "Sure but sleep only. I haven't-" he coughed cutting himself off but Tony filled in the blanks. He smiled at Steve and pulled him to the elevator. "Penthouse, J."

"Yes Sir."

When they reached the penthouse Tony pulled Steve to his bedroom before flopping on the bed. Steve cleared his throat "We should probably get a little more comfortable." he reached for his shirt and lifted it then kicked off his pants leaving him in boxers. Tony eyed him from his spot on the bed _Wow, he is so gorgeous._

____

____

"Thank you Tony, so are you." Steve laughed at the look on his face "Let me guess you didn't mean to say that either."

"Shut up." Tony muttered as he reached for his own shirt before stopping. Steve seemed to know what he was thinking though as he put his hands on Tony's. "I wasn't joking. You are gorgeous, all of you."

Tony swallowed and nodded, together they both pulled off his shirt with his pants quickly following before Steve joined him on the bed wrapping Tony in his arms. Tony's hands moved to Steve's back sliding slowly up and down. Tony drifted feeling lazy and content when one of his hands slipped to Steve's butt cupping it. Steve jolted before pulling Tony's hands away and kissing them. "Sleep Tony."

"I was trying to." he mumbled into Steve's chest before kissing it.

Steve laughed "Goodnight Tony."

"Don't you mean Good Morning?" Tony asked sleepily.

Steve pressed a kiss to his head closing his eyes as well. "Goodnight."


End file.
